As wireless technology continues to advance, consumers are demanding new devices that take advantage of such advances to increase their productivity and to give them increased mobility while computing. In response to this demand, an ever increasing number of portable computing devices offering an ever increasing number of features and advantages have been developed.
However, due to power and size constraints for these truly portable devices, as opposed to laptop computers, their functionality is typically limited as compared to one's desktop computer. Similarly, while a number of these devices can synchronize with a user's desktop computer, user settings and other display items are different or must be separately set by the user. Despite these shortcomings, the mobility provided by these portable devices have made them highly desired by consumers. However, many consumers desire more functionality and would prefer to have all of their display and user preferences from their desktop computer system available while using a portable device.
To satisfy this desire, a new generation of portable device has been developed. A Smart Display is a wireless, touch screen monitor that allows users to access and use their home computer from different rooms in their home. With this new portable device, the users may surf the Web from the couch, check e-mail messages while lying in bed, download recipes in the kitchen, or share digital pictures on the patio, to name just a few. Further, a Smart Display can extend the power of the users desktop operating system, e.g. Windows XP Professional operating system. This delivers access to the information, applications, and services a user enjoys most, to any room in the users' home, any time they want.
This new generation of portable device allows one to free oneself from the home office with a cordless connection to their desktop system. This freedom is enabled by an integrated wireless connection via an integrated 802.11 wireless antenna that enables one to connect and access his or her desktop computer remotely from any room in the home. The Smart Display includes a touch-sensitive screen. This allows a user to leave the mouse and keyboard behind. The Smart Display's touch-sensitive screen allows the user to navigate his or her PC and enter data using a stylus. These new devices also feature flexible input and navigation. The Smart Display features a complete, customizable on-screen keyboard, writing pad with handwriting recognition, right-click and hover options, and support for a mouse and keyboard. A distinct advantage of these devices are their thin, portable designs. Smart Display devices are built for portability and comfort, so a user can enjoy relaxed computing around the house. With no hard drive or fans, the devices run quietly for unobtrusive computing.
As desired by consumers, these new portable devices are very empowering. Unlike other portable devices, these new devices extend the power of a user's personalized computing experience. Because the Smart Display connects a user to his or her PC, the user can automatically enjoy his or her familiar, personalized settings, custom views, and favorites. Additionally, the user is already familiar with the files and applications made available through the Smart Display. A user no longer needs to worry about downloading new applications, synchronizing files, or resaving favorites when the user uses the Smart Display. The user will have access to his or her desktop computer's existing components, files, and applications so the user can, e.g. surf the Web with his or her favorite Internet browser software in the kitchen, use your e-mail and instant-messaging programs from the couch, or share your photos with friends in the family room. With a Smart Display, the power of the user's existing Internet services is seamlessly extended to every room. While the desktop computer runs in the den or office, the Web services move around the home with the user and his or her Smart Display, without any new sign up tasks, fees, or hassles.
Like most portable devices, the Smart Display is built on a Windows CE platform. As such, Smart Displays can also run a limited set of local Windows CE applications that provide end-user functionality when not connected to a personal computer. As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, an image of the Windows CE operating system is loaded into flash RAM to provide the functionality of the device. However, should this operating system image be corrupted in some way, either by a malicious entity or because an image for another make/model device were mistakenly loaded into the device, the user experience would be greatly diminished.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a system and method of protection for an operating system image for a portable computing device to ensure a good user experience.